


Hotel Rendez-vous

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Sex with a Time Limit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has another errand to run, so Luke and Giselle are free to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, A SMUT FIC FOR LUKE AND GISELLE. I've had this in my docs for MONTHS and I finally finished it the other night. I really hope you all like it. I know it's not like perfect but I hope if scratches the Luke/Giselle itch.

Luke knocks three times on the door. It’s bolted from the inside, or else he’d just stride in and grab the woman waiting for him. But he needs to be let in first. He hears movement on the other side of the heavy hotel room door. She’s following procedure, checking the peephole to make sure it’s one of them. Then the inside lock is undone, and the door opens.

Luke freezes at the sight of Giselle framed in the door. She’s grinning at him, the way she usually does, her almost messy hair framing her face in a messy, gorgeous way. But it’s not really her grin or her hair that stop him. It’s the fact that she’s only wearing her black bra and panties as she grins at him. “ _Bon retour_ , Luke,” she purrs, beckoning him in with a finger and a coy smile. He obeys. As soon as the door is bolted once more, he turns her back to it and presses her against it. She hums, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. “I decided to get things started… since we won’t have _too_ much time…”

“Good thinking,” Luke whispers, leaning even closer. He trails a finger down her jaw. “But someone might have seen you when you let me in. I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Giselle rolls her eyes, but doesn’t stop grinning. Her hand moves to the back of his neck, toying with the ends of his hair. "[ _Tais-toi et embrasse-moi_](http://.), idiot." She pulls him in and he has no choice but to do what she asks. It’s rough, messy, and draws sounds out of the both of them; they don’t have time to be as teasing and lingering as they like.

He rests a hand on her hip, toying with the lace hem of her panties. She looks _so_ good in black. He likes the contrast of her skin against the dark lingerie. He always has. It also makes her look like a sort of dark angel. And that’s what she is to him. It’s hard to believe that only a few short years ago, they _hated_ each other.

Giselle pushes on his chest and he pulls back, but stays close enough to rest his forehead against hers. They both try to catch their breath. Giselle grins slyly at him, her hands sliding to his shoulders to shove his jacket down his arms. He shakes it loose and tosses it behind him. He leans in and kisses her again as she works at the buttons on his shirt, pulling it from his pants. She tries to tug the shirt sleeves down his arms as he tries to reach for her, and they pull back to laugh at themselves. They’ve been waiting for a chance to do this, and as they usually do when it’s been a while, they get so eager they get in their own way. Luke lets her get the shirt off, and tosses it away as carelessly as he had his jacket before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

She’s warm in his arms. It’s not enough skin contact for him, not yet, but for now the feel her warmth after the chill of the city is perfect. He leans in to kiss her again, but she pushes at his chest again. Luke huffs, pulling back to see her mock scowling at him.

“What? You can’t tell me you’ve not been dying for this too.”

“You’re right,” the woman conceded, gently raking her nails down his chest. “But who knows when Mark will be back.” She leans up closer to him. She smells flowery and sweet. “And I want to make sure you fuck me before he gets here.”

Luke put on a show of seeming thoughtful, squinting up at the ceiling and pressing his lips together. She squirms a bit in his grip, but he just holds her tighter.

“You make a good point.” He slides his hands to her thighs and bends slightly. When he picks her up, she makes a high pitched sound that melts into soft laughter as she drapes her arms around his neck. They kiss again, gentle and teasing. It always goes both ways with them. Rough is fun, but affection is just as nice. Sometimes they’re starved for it. Luke grins at her. “Let’s stop wasting time then.”

Before Giselle can remind him he was the one wasting time, he carries her to the bed she’s had to herself since they arrived. He and Mark share, they’re used to it. It’s better that way; Giselle is the one trapped here, she might as well have her own bed. And Luke won’t have to worry about his little brother sleeping in a bed they’ve had sex in while he’s away. He lays her down on the neatly made sheets, kicking off his shoes and socks before crawling in after her. She pulls him to her and slides her hands down to his waistband, working the button and zipper undone. He leans down to kiss at her neck and jaw. She sighs in his ear.

Luke’s pants loosen around his hips as Giselle unzips them. She pushes them down enough for Luke to kick them off. They match now: Giselle in her black lingerie and Luke in his black boxer briefs. Her thighs frame his hips, and the gentle brush of her skin against his makes him shiver. It’s weak of him, and ridiculous that he’d done so. But he’d _missed_ being with her like this. It’s a stroke of luck really that they have this short time to themselves. Mark is sitting in on one of Ryan Hardy’s AA meetings. Luke doesn’t have the patience for it. So when the younger twin told them of his plans… Luke and Giselle planned their rendezvous.

Luke nips at her jaw, working a hand between them and slipping it into her panties. He groans as he dips a finger into her.

“My _God_ , Giselle… So wet already?” He pulls back to grin at her. “Am I _that_ good, _ma cherie_?”

Giselle rolls her eyes and pushes at his shoulder. “Non. I decided to get things started. Since we don’t have too much time.” She gave him a matching grin. “You should have heard my moans.”

Luke growls and cuts her off with a kiss. It’s rough and forceful, as if Luke is punishing her for her words. But the soft sounds she makes into it prove that she’s not seeing it as a punishment. They struggle to get their underwear off. Once both of them had tossed theirs somewhere, Giselle reached under her back to undo her bra. Luke grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it.

“Don’t. Leave it.” He kisses her again. “It’s kind of hot.”

Giselle rolls her eyes and grins. “Of course it is.”

Luke’s grin widens, and he leans in and kisses her once more. He grinds his hips into hers slightly. They both moan. Giselle nuzzles at his jaw with a soft whine. Why is he waiting? He reaches into her side table drawer and digs out a condom from a small box Giselle had hidden there for them. She snatches it from him, tears it open, and reaches between them to roll it on him. He hisses at her touch, and she smiles against the ridge of his jaw. One hand trails back up to his hair to tangle in it, and the other stays between them to line him up.

Giselle glances up at Luke with a grin. He nods, the corner of his mouth _barely_ twitching upwards before his head tilts just slightly. She nods herself and leans up to kiss him. And Luke pushes into her, drawing a sigh out of the both of them.

She really _had_ taken the time to prepare…

Giselle’s hand moves to rest on his shoulder blade. It’s almost red-hot against his skin. He pauses, once fully inside her, to let Giselle adjust. Blue eyes meet brown, and the pair smile at each other again. They _missed_ this. She tugs him in for another kiss, and he pulls out of her a bit before rocking back in, hard. She makes a soft sound against his lips and her nails dig into his back. The gentle scrape of her bra against his chest makes him shiver. Her skin is warm, and she’s hot and tight around him. It all feels so fucking _good_.

It takes a few moments, but soon they’re moving together. Luke kisses down her jaw and neck. He nips at her shoulder before sucking a mark into her skin. She’s _his_. And he doesn’t like to let her forget it. She groans as he does it; she clearly doesn’t mind.

With every down thrust, Giselle lets out a soft moan. Luke lives for it. _He’s_ making her make those sounds. Not that fucking kid from the market she used to have sex with. Not Jamel who eyes her when they spar at the estate. Not them. _Him_. Pride drives him to rock into Giselle harder, and she cries out. Perfect. He grins into her shoulder. She huffs. He pictures her rolling her eyes, but grinning herself.

Luke picks up the pace, and Giselle stays with him, not missing a beat. The room gets too hot and her skin dampens against his. She mumbles incoherently in French into his ear, her words fast and running together. Luke does manage to catch some of it. She’s urging him to go harder, faster, and he complies, drawing out more moans and cries from the woman. It feels like they’re crashing together. But they always liked it rough. He realizes his own breathing is ragged. He makes his own sounds, but they’re quieter. He’s too focused on her.

Giselle tugs him to lie more against her. It’s too hot, too slippery, but he does so anyway. He can’t so no to her. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, and she keeps his head there, holding on tightly to his hair. _God_ , it feels so good, being surrounded by Giselle. She’s strong and warm and gorgeous and he can’t get enough. She kisses his shoulder and he wants to smile. They’re rough but affectionate, just two kids starved for gentle touches. He loves it.

Her toes curl slightly against his knee, and her hips stutter a bit as she lets out a pained groan. She’s close then. Luke feels a tightening in his own belly. He’s not sure how long he’ll last. He wants Giselle to come first. He wants to see her face when she does. He pulls away from her, ignoring her soft whimpers and the tap-tapping of the headboard against the wall as he keeps thrusting hard into her. He reaches between them and finds her clit. She gasps and arches as he makes small circles around it with his fingers.

“Luke! Oh… oh _God_.”

Luke smiles through his panting. He leans down and kisses her.

“Come for me, Giselle,” he whispers, his lips brushing against hers with every syllable. “You know you want to let go, _ma belle_. Just do it. Let me see.”

Giselle’s moans become louder, higher pitched, as she rocks her hips to meet his and get more friction from his fingers. It only takes a few thrusts until Giselle throws her head back and cries out his name, arching again beneath him. Her brow is furrowed, and her mouth open just slightly, lips red and kiss-swollen. She looks _beautiful_. She tightens around him as she comes, and the tightening in his belly gets worse.

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, ducking his head as he keeps his hips moving. The hand in his hair gently moves to his jaw, and Giselle brushes her thumb over his chin.

“Your turn, _mon cher_ ,” she coos breathlessly. “C’mon, Luke.”

He’s gone almost instantly. He groans, stiffening as he comes. He trusts once, twice more, and pauses, breathing heavily. Giselle pulls on him, and he lets her pull him down to rest against her. Luke nuzzles at her temple, and she laughs softly. For a few minutes, the only other sounds in their room are the sounds of the pair catching their breath. Giselle smooths his hair down, humming softly, as Luke traces his fingers up and down her side. Finally, Giselle sighs, turning her head to kiss his damp forehead.

“We should get up,” she breathes, brushing more of his hair back from his face. “Clean up before Mark returns, shower... you know.”

Luke groans, and she laughs again. Even her laugh is lovely. “I want to stay here with you.”

“Me too, _mon cher_. But I won’t have Mark walk in on us. And I know you won’t either.”

She’s right. He doesn’t want Mark to deal with that. He has to _know_ they’re involved. But he doesn’t have to _see_ it. He groans again and pushes up onto his elbows. He pulls out of her, and both of them moan in protest. Letting out a huff, Luke rolls away as she sits up and stretches.

“If we had more time, I’d lick you clean myself.”

Giselle purrs, then stands and saunters to the bathroom. Before she steps into the small room, she takes off her soaked bra and drops it on the floor. She glances at him over her shoulder.

“If you think you can be quick… you can join me in the shower, Luke.”

Luke jumps out of the bed before she can finish her sentence, and she laughs again, letting him tug her into the bathroom. He tosses the condom and she starts the shower, and he brings her off again with his tongue and fingers quick enough to leave them with enough time to _really_ shower.

They finish up and dress quickly, managing to set the room in order and air it out with time to spare. If Mark has any suspicions when he finally returns, he doesn’t voice them. But he _does_ squint at Luke a few minutes after arriving. Luke simply shrugs at him with a grin. And that night, after they settle in for bed, Luke and Giselle catch each others’ eyes from their beds. Giselle grins like she’s trying not to, and Luke grins like he can’t do anything _but_. He can't wait to do it again, and it's clear that she can't either.


End file.
